


She Is Everything

by NoahK



Series: One Day She's Going to Know [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, i have so much for them, i live and breathe bechloe, relationship progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted. She is everything I want that I never knew I needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> titles and such from She Is by The Fray

_She’s always smiling. Kind to everyone. She’s a ray of light._

__

* * *

 

She’s Beca’s ray of light. She is the reason Beca gets up every morning with a smile on her face. She is the reason Beca finally feels loved. She is the reason Beca finally opened up. She is the miracle ray of sunshine that finally lit up Beca’s world. She is her light. Her every day. Her every night. And she wants this for the rest of her life. She wants Chloe for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 

_She’s always wearing headphones. Sarcastic to everyone. She’s a ray of light._

__

* * *

 

She’s Chloe’s ray of light. She is the reason Chloe gets up every morning and smiles the way she does. She is the reason Chloe finally feels loved in return. She is the reason Chloe settled down. She is the person Chloe never knew she needed in her life. She is her light. Her every day. Her every night. And she wants this for the rest of her life. She wants Beca for the rest of their lives.

**  
**

* * *

\-- --

* * *

  ****

_I can’t help but smile at the thought of us having our own house._

* * *

Chloe can’t help but picture what it would be like in the future with Beca. She knew, with no doubt in her mind, that they would be together. They had something so special that they’d be stupid to let it go. They’ve known that from the start and that’s just part of the reason it took them so long to officially be together. Officially they’ve been together for almost a year and a half, unofficially they’ve been together for two and a half years. But the time really doesn’t matter to them. It’s just a number to keep track of just how long they’ve had the joy of being involved in each other’s lives.

Every single Bella over the course of their friendship poked fun at the two of them being made for each other and being disgustingly like an old married couple. Fat Amy would constantly crack jokes about that and how they bickered like they’re married and might as well just get on with it. Aubrey would glare at the two if they got too intimate or sensual during rehearsals which they did on occasion.

But it wasn’t all sunshines and rainbows with them. When they argued, everyone knew. Neither of them would say anything to anyone but Aubrey would know instantly just by looking at the two of them. And soon everyone else would have figured it out because when Beca and Chloe were tense it was a palpable feeling that spread to everyone near them. Most of the time Fat Amy would try to make a stupid joke to get them to ease the tension and once she even referred to them as ‘Bhloe’. Which, looking back on it, was absolutely hysterical on so many levels. But at the time it didn’t help to ease the tension one little bit. So Amy looked to Aubrey. Aubrey always knew what to do.

Instantly Aubrey would pull the both of them aside yelling at them to get their shit together because the Bellas were all counting on every single girl to put in their all. And if their all involved being tense and half heartedly participating then they could leave. So they would pull their shit together long enough to get through rehearsal and then talk it out after. When Beca and Chloe fought it never lasted long. It was more like debates or small arguments that always got resolved the very same day. They always wound up cuddled next to each other in bed completely content. In the end that’s all that really mattered.

\--

Chloe spends far too much free time while Beca is at lectures picturing their future and their future home. It’s gotten to the extent that Chloe browses houses that are reasonably priced in nice neighborhoods and starts to add them to her list. She wouldn’t seriously want to buy any of them she was merely saving them for reference of what she likes. But then again maybe she would like a few of them. The ones that she could literally picture her and Beca living there. The ones that made her visualize how they would interact in different parts of the house and that’s usually when Beca would come back to their shared apartment. Chloe would close out of the tab so fast that it would make Beca suspicious but when asked about it Chloe would deny everything and change the subject. Which she’s grown fantastically good at doing.

* * *

_Knowing that everything would be ours; our bed, our bedroom, our kitchen._

* * *

There was one house in particular that Chloe looked at frequently. She could picture them making pancakes early on a Sunday morning in the pale yellow kitchen. She could picture their queen size bed fit for two queens (duh). She could picture their midnight blue bedroom adorned with splashes of bright colors here and there. The midnight blue would be Beca’s choice and the splashes of bright colors are obviously all Chloe. And anyone who would step foot into the bedroom would instantly know that it’s a weird but beautiful mixture of the two girl’s styles. Much like themselves. It’s a weird combination but when you really dug down deep it was so breathtakingly beautiful and made so much sense that it could give you a headache.

* * *

_Waking up together, going to bed together, staying up all night messing around and having fun with each other, sleeping in together, cuddling, everything._

* * *

There was something else about having a house to themselves that made living together so different. Probably because there would be no Aubrey. There would be no this was originally only meant for Aubrey and Chloe. There would be more Beca mixed into the choices of the colors and the furniture that filled the space. There would be more of a family vibe. There would be a sense of actually truly being home. Instead of it being a place you’ve made to be home because you want to live with someone you love and their best friend. Owning a house together was so much more...intimate. It really meant something.

\--

Chloe saw all of the benefits to having a house with the younger girl. It would truly be theirs. Everything in it would be placed with meaning and chosen equally. It would be more intimate and really be a home. They could wake up together and go to bed together and not miss the other because they’re studying in the library last minute for an exam the following morning. They could go to bed whenever they pleased and wherever they please. They wouldn’t have Aubrey glaring them down when they fell asleep on the couch at least once a week. They could fall asleep wherever they pleased and be left to their own comfort. They would be able to sleep in on weekends (only until 10 am because Chloe still feels the need to wake at a reasonable hour) without a blonde bursting in to whisk Chloe away for an early morning yoga session. They could stay up all night messing around and having pillow fights when they pleased without having to keep quiet. They wouldn’t have to keep quiet. Which sometimes proved to be a seemingly impossible task that they’ve been called out for on multiple occasions. Usually with a glare and rude comment from Aubrey directed mostly to Beca. But she did have a few serious sit downs with Chloe because it happened two nights in a row and it kept Aubrey up when she had work early the next day. There was so much the two of them could do in a house that they could call their own that they couldn’t do now. It was a huge step but Chloe was ready to take it. And hopefully Beca would be ready for this step soon too.

Keyword: soon. But she’ll wait as long as she needs to.

 ****  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and such are always appreciated. You can find me at perpetual-reveries.tumblr.com if you want and yes this will just keep having progressing snippets of their lives...
> 
> also I noticed this and find it entertaining Aubrey, Beca, Chloe ah ABC
> 
>  
> 
> I'm essentially going to be condensing these into smaller (possibly) series and each edition is essentially a snippet into some portion of time of their lives and relationship...I'll try to keep a good timeline sum up for you guys at the end of each series
> 
>  
> 
> There's no best way to keep a timeline for y'all I'm sorry but I'll take suggestions...
> 
> Timeline (yes it got that hectic)
> 
> first series:  
> Beca’s Freshman year / Chloe’s Senior Year  
> Aug/Sep/Oct: just met  
> Nov/Dec/Jan: Birthday  
> Feb/Mar/Apr: mysterious Beca, middle names  
> May/June/July: Beca’s parents
> 
> Beca’s Sophomore Year / Chloe’s first year after graduation
> 
> Aug/Sep/Oct: unravelling Beca  
> Nov/Dec/Jan: the shoe debate and Christmas at the Beale’s, the big reveal...special mix  
> Feb/Mar/April: Never Have I Ever  
> May/June/July: booking LA, airport, airplane, adventures and lake house
> 
>  
> 
> Beca’s Junior Year (known for 2 years+, dating officially for 7 months+)
> 
> Aug/Sep/Oct: openness, confidence and intuition  
> Nov/Dec/Jan: Beca’s 21st, Christmas at the Beale’s again and inappropriateness, 1 year and Norway  
> Feb/Mar/Apr: Norway weirdo, despites  
> May/June/July: ray of light and our house?


End file.
